Miel y Sangre
by Daffodille
Summary: Tú solo dices que me amas cuando me estoy volviendo loco, así que si te tengo atado entonces ¿Por qué debería liberarte? Amor, crees que estoy siendo malo contigo, pero no te das cuenta de que este siempre he sido yo. Soy el único que te necesita, soy el único que te ama. Agradéceme por ello. ¿Por qué estamos llorando? ¿Por qué estamos goteando sangre? HORROR PSICOLOGICO. FrUk.


**(N/ A)**

Posiblemente mi primer Oneshot de terror, pero no el ultimo. Levemente basado en la canción Blood Honey de Marilyn Manson.

 **Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **Setting:** UA. Una casa en medio del bosque (?

 **Parejas:** Arthur x Francis.

 **Rating:** T

 **Advertencias:** Sangre, violencia, ligero **gore** , demencia.

El hecho de que algunas cosas no tengan sentido o se contradigan entre si son a propósito, debido al estado mental del persona. Lo mismo va para las frases que se repiten constantemente. Sin embargo, cualquier error de gramática u ortografía ya es cosa mía.

" _It's okey if you hate me...because I hate me too."_

Estaba tocando el piano en su habitación.

Era una noche particularmente oscura y húmeda; las ventanas estaban empañadas y podía ver gotas resbalando por el cristal que le sacaban de su ensimismamiento. Una horrible frustración le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que sus dedos se entorpecían y se equivocaba con las notas, sobre todo porque le sabía muy mal no poder tocar una pieza tan sencilla como era Claro de luna.

Se suponía que había empezado a tocar para relajarse un poco, sin embargo ahora estaba mas irritado que antes. Trató de cambiar de sonata, pasando de Beethoven a Chopin varias veces sin lograr nada más que melodías mediocres que no se acercaban a lo que quería. Arthur estaba inquieto, con una sensación parecida a la angustia atorada en el pecho como un mal presentimiento. Se habría preocupado por ello de no ser porque ese tipo de cosas eran comunes en él: pequeños cambios de ánimo repentinos y sobre-reacción a cosas sin importancia. Le gustaba creer que aquello era un efecto secundario de vivir solo y casi aislado de todo contacto, pero era un precio que tenia que pagar por una vida pacifica.

Cerró la tapa del piano, convencido de que esa noche no iba a lograr algo. Prefería bajar a la cocina a tomar un cena ligera y luego regresar a dormir. Pero al levantarse del banquillo, oyó un ruido proveniente de la planta baja.

Primero lo achacó a su estado de inquietud y a su paranoia, aunque había sido un golpe bastante real como para creer que eran juegos de su mente. Luego pensó en el gato, sin embargo el minino se había dormido sobre su cama hacia mas de una hora. No le quedaba mas en que pensar ni nada más que hacer que bajar a inspeccionar.

Al pararse en el umbral de la puerta, le pareció que el pasillo que daba a las escaleras se hacia cada vez mas largo. El pánico se apoderó de cada célula en el cuerpo de Arthur mientras que a cada paso que daba se sentía como un condenado a muerte caminando a su ejecución. Las paredes iban haciéndose mas estrechas, amenazando con aplastarlo. No obstante, tuvo un pequeño momento de lucidez en donde pensó que a lo mejor no era nada. Tal vez entró una corriente de aire, tirando alguno de los adornos sobre la chimenea. Ya no pudo detenerse entonces, porque iba a bajar a cenar de todas formas.

Cuando pisó el ultimo peldaño de la escalera su corazón dio un vuelco. Quedándose congelado. Sudando frio.

Un ruido que sonaba como uñas rasgando la madera del suelo. Había algo (no seas idiota, alguien) en la sala. En ese momento oyó un zumbido, pero sabía que ese sonido sí provenía de su cabeza. Suponía que así sonaba el miedo.

Se tapó la boca, cuidando que su respiración no lo delatara. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo termino de pisar el escalón, tratando de no hacer crujir el suelo. Aunque creía que las piernas iban a empezar a fallarle por el pánico, reunió fuerzas para caminar hasta el paragüero de la entrada, a un par de metros, para tomar un palo de golf que había allí.

En toda la casa solo había oscuridad, pero los ventanales de la sala eran lo suficientemente grandes para dejar pasar la poca luz. Sí había algo (alguien, alguien) allí, una silueta que se movía con lentitud a través del salón.

Las manos de Arthur estaban llenas de sudor y temiendo que el palo de golf se le resbalara, lo tomó aun más fuerte. Era ahora o nunca. Avanzó con cautela, llegando hasta el interruptor.

No podía apartar la mirada de lo que fuera que se estuviera arrastrando (alguien, alguien...), sin embargo, _eso_ aun no había notado su presencia.

Un electrizante pánico recorría su espina dorsal.

Estaba aterrado.

No podía respirar. Aun así, logró que su mano se moviera para encender las luces.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Y Dios dijo...

 _Enciende la luz._

Desorbitados y vidriosos ojos azules lo miraron desde el suelo, ojerosos e hinchados. Piel paliducha con un tono verdoso, llena de cicatrices y moratones recientes. Cabello rubio sucio, que había pasado mucho tiempo sin ser cepillado o cortado. Una boca fina y sensual que en ese momento se contraía en una expresión de terror. Cuerpo que apenas era piel sobre huesos, con un par de piernas que no parecían ser funcionales debido a que se retorcían en ángulos extraños, por eso aquella hermosa criatura tenia que arrastrarse.

Arthur no pudo contener sus ganas de soltar una buena carcajada. ¿Por eso se había sentido tan inquieto? ¡Que tonto había sido!

Mientras él reía, el chico en el suelo le miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Le había descubierto tratando de huir. Sabia que estaba perdido.

Estaba _tratando de huir._ Arthur dejó de reír inmediatamente al pensar en ello. Ahora solo se sentía decepcionado. Casi traicionado, como si le acabaran de clavar un cuchillo por la espalda.

Un sombrío gesto de seriedad se formó en su rostro, a la par que el chico en el suelo retrocedía con horror.

-Uno dos tres por Francia, a quien encontré en la sala intentando salir.- dijo Arthur, como si todo aquello se tratara de un juego.

Nunca se había molestado en preguntarle a aquel joven su verdadero nombre, limitándose a llamarlo Francia debido al fuerte acento francés que tenia al hablar. El chico, por su parte, seguía en shock.

-¿Sabes? Me siento fuertemente defraudado, Franny.- empezó a decir, balanceando el palo de golf de un lado a otro- No solo porque estas traicionando mi confianza y mandando a la mierda mi hospitalidad, sino porque de verdad fuiste tan estúpido como para creer que escapar te llevaría a algún lado. ¡¿Donde crees que estás, idiota?!

Francia retrocedió aún mas, sin apartar sus aterrados ojos de Arthur.

-Pasarían semanas antes de que pudieras llegar arrastrándote a alguna carretera y si en ese tiempo no te morías de hambre, los animales del bosque te harían su cena. ¿Era eso lo que querías?

A Arthur las manos seguían temblandole, sin embargo, a diferencia de hacía un rato, esta vez era por la ira.

-¡Te dí un techo!- Dio un fuerte golpe con el palo de golf, rompiendo una pieza de porcelana sobre la chimenea.- ¡Te dí comida!- Otro golpe.- ¡Te dí amor! ¡¿Y así es como me agradeces?!

Podía sentir su cara roja, con las venas palpitandole sobre todo en las sienes y el cuello.

El terror de Francia se había convertido en una silenciosa histeria, ya que tenia el rostro oculto entre sus manos, jalándose algunos mechones de cabello. A cada grito de Arthur, reaccionaba con un violento sobresalto. A él le habría gustado saber que estaba pensando. Le habría gustado abrirle la cabeza para poder ver que clase de pensamientos se arremolinaban dentro de ella. No obstante, a los pocos segundos dejó de encontrar su miedo divertido, molestándose por el hecho de que Francia ya no le estaba haciendo caso. Balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles en su lengua natal, cosa que hizo que Arthur se enfadara mas.

El siguiente golpe fue directo a una de sus rodillas atrofiadas.

Un estremecedor alarido invadió la casa. Francia dejó la posición fetal en la que estaba para echarse hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda. Se retorcía del dolor, gritando y llorando.

Arthur lo miraba sin ninguna emoción. Lo encontraba patético y al mismo tiempo extrañamente cautivador.

Cuando creía que por fin el chico se había cansado de llorar y sus alaridos se habían hecho menos audibles, se acercó a él y lo tomó por el pelo. Contempló su rostro, cubierto de sudor e hinchado de tanto llorar, con las mejillas hundidas y la mirada desenfocada, pero de todas formas bello como ningún otro que hubiera visto. Tenia ganas de pintarle un retrato.

-¿Debería castigarte, Franny?- le susurró al oído con dulzura.

Él no le contesto, aún aturdido por el inmenso dolor que sentía y el cansancio de su cuerpo. Su respiración era irregular, tanto así que Arthur pensó por un instante que estaba asfixiándose.

-No quiero hacerlo, Franny, de verdad que no. Yo solo quiero ser bueno contigo, pero me has desobedecido y esto no lo puedo dejar así. ¿Lo entiendes, _my darling_?

Francia reaccionó, volteando a ver a Arthur con suplica. Parecía que quería decirle algo, dudando en hacerlo. Después de un rato por fin logró articular unas pocas palabras con esfuerzo.

-P-por favor...No-no m-me mates...

El corazón de Arthur se enterneció, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Estaba enamorado, joder...estaba vez si estaba enamorado de verdad.

-Jamás, _my angel._

Juntó su mejilla con la de Francia, sintiendo la frialdad de su cuerpo, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Amándolo.

Hasta que algo le cayó encima. Algo redondo, liviano y con aspecto vidrioso de color rojo, que se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo: una esfera de Navidad. Arthur la miró, primero con detenimiento, luego con disimulado horror. Por tanto, se dio media vuelta para descubrir el árbol de Navidad completo; seco, casi sin ramas, adornos que habían perdido su color, luces que no habían sido conectadas en un buen tiempo.

Lo tenia todo tan perfectamente calculado, a pesar de que en aquella casa no había ningún calendario. Lo tenia todo en un ordenado esquema. Incluso recordaba haber pensado que ya casi era hora de quitar el árbol. Él siempre recordaba cada detalle de su vida y las cosa que tenia que hacer. Entonces ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Como pudo haber olvidado algo tan simple?

 _¿Que está pasando conmigo?_

Su mano empezó a temblar como en un tic nervioso y la vista se le nublaba. Sentía como si la habitación estuviera sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, haciéndose pequeña y grande. Encogiéndose y agrandándose. Encogiéndose y agrandándose. Francia se había desmayado, sin embargo Arthur creía escuchar a alguien susurrándole al oído en una lengua extraña. El tic tac del reloj le taladraba los oídos.

Aunque el único reloj de la casa no tuviera baterías ya.

 _No tengo tiempo. No tengo tiempo._

Un único pensamiento chocaba contra las barreras de su mente, poniéndolo ansioso. Creía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría de su cavidad, por tan rápido que le latía. Encogiéndose y agrandándose.

Un único pensamiento, siendo remplazado por otro mas grande y mas potente:

 _Francia trató de huir._

Arthur lo miró. Francia estaba acostado en el piso con los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba muerto. Lo miró con repulsión, asco. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque había querido irse y eso significaba que Arthur no era lo suficientemente bueno. Siempre era él el problema ¿Verdad? Siempre era él quien no era suficiente, no daba la talla. Había pasado toda su vida escuchando que todo lo que hacia o todo lo que él era estaba mal y luego había encontrado a Francia y lo habría dado todo por él, solo para terminar descubriendo que su amado Francia era exactamente igual que los demás. _¡¿Que mas quieres de mi?!_

(Dime la razon dimela ¿soy yo cierto? soy yo soy yo siempre he sido yo perdón perdón perdóname)

No pudo evitar las amargas lagrimas de impotencia que resbalaron por su rostro, manchando el de Francia.

-No me importa lo que quieras, _yo_ te necesito.- dijo.- Incluso está bien si me odias...

 _Porque yo me odio también._

Por primera vez se permitiría ser egoísta.

No sabia su verdadero nombre, ni que edad tenia, ni de donde venia, ni quien había sido antes de caer en sus nunca le había dicho nada que no tuviera que ver con suplicar por su vida, pero a Arthur no le interesaba una mierda.

-Di que me amas y tal vez te perdone-

El rostro de Francia se iluminó con una breve luz de esperanza. No lo había pensado ni un segundo cuando empezó a repetir con desesperación:

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto, porfavor!

Arthur solo se enfureció más, a pesar de que el mismo le había dicho que lo hiciera. Porque sabia que no era verdad, porque sabia que él solo lo estaba diciendo para salvarse y nada más.

Francia solo le diría que lo amaba bajo esas circunstancias.

Sacó un par de guantes de cirujano de una caja sobre la chimenea. Luego comenzó a arrastrar a Francia a través de la habitación tomándolo de una pierna, hasta llevarlo a la puerta que había bajo las escaleras. Él, por su parte, despertó de golpe, al parecer por el dolor que representaba ser jalado de su pierna destruida, pero al darse cuenta del lugar al que Arthur lo llevaba ignoró el dolor, dándose la vuelta para estar boca abajo y poder sostenerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera, todo en vano. Cuando ya no hubo nada más de lo que pudiera sujetarse, arañó el piso de madera por pura desesperación, dejando pequeños caminos de sangre que desaparecían en la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto.

Arthur nunca había sido en realidad un aficionado al arte, sin embargo, ver la desnudez de Francia en todo su decadente esplendor le hacían tener ganas de pintarle un cuatro, escribirle un poema o una sonata y construirle un monumento.

Ahí estaba el pálido joven sentado sobre una mesa de madera toscamente construida, con una venda negra cubriendo sus orbes azules, atado de manos y suspendido de un garfio que había en el techo, justo al lado de donde se encontraba la bombilla, haciendo que aquel cuartucho pareciera una sala de interrogación de cine negro especialmente cruel. Francia temblaba sin control, con sudor frio resbalando por su delgado cuerpo, a través de su pecho pasando por sus pezones marrones y erguidos hasta su entrepierna. Su miembro colgaba flácido bajo una pequeña maraña de cabellos rubios.

La necesidad de tocarlo era abrumadora, bestial. Pero Arthur tenía que resistir; eso se trataba de castigarlo, no mimarlo.

Al verlo allí, lo supo de inmediato; al fin la idea se le había quedado tan clavada en la mente que no cambiaría de opinión jamas. Nunca lo dejaría ir.

¿Por qué habría de dejarlo libre? Le estaba haciendo un favor. Lo había alejado de las miserias del día a día para entregarle sensaciones que no podría encontrar en absoluto en una vida común. Incluso si éstas fueran sensaciones tan negativas como el miedo y la desesperación total.

Ademas, Arthur le había entregado todo su amor y atención. ¿Sino como explicaba entonces las molestias que se había tomado para tenerlo allí? _My darling,_ si no te quisiera hace mucho que te habría matado. Nadie lo querría, ni lo necesitaría tanto como Arthur lo hacia. Debia ser mas agradecido por ello.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad? Te gusta estar aquí, _amas_ estar aquí atado.- le susurró con voz suave, acariciando su cabello.

Francia negó en respuesta.

-No mientas, ambos sabemos la verdad.- Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.- ¿Te parece que estoy siendo malo contigo?

Un efusivo asentimiento de cabeza.

-No, _my love._ No estoy siendo malo, solo estoy siendo yo. Por fin puedo ser yo.

Lo besó en los labios secos y rasposos. Francia no se resistió. Después Arthur se levantó para tomar el instrumento que iba a ocupar. El viejo serrucho estaba un poco oxidado, pero aún servia.

Se colocó al lado de la mesa, sosteniendo con firmeza la pierna izquierda de Francia, obteniendo un quejido de su parte. Puso la herramienta en posición, un poco arriba de la rodilla y comenzó a cortar. Los alaridos de dolor del muchacho chocaron por todas las paredes de la habitación, él se retorcía con desesperación intentando zafar su pierna del agarre de Arthur, sin lograr moverla ni un centímetro. Ambas piernas ya estaban totalmente inservibles y Arthur se preguntaba para qué demonios las quería todavía.

-Quédate quieto o no podré hacer esto bien

Susurraría un hechizo.

Susurraría un hechizo para que de ahora en adelante todo saliera bien. Estaba tan feliz que el éxtasis se apoderó de él, al tiempo que imprimía toda su fuerza en su brazo mientras cortaba. Todo estaba bien. Francia estaría con él para siempre y viviarian juntos y Arthur lo cuidaría como a su vida y reirían y tocarían el piano y nada ni nadie los separaría. Ambos. Solos.

Todo estaba bien.

Una vieja canción que no había tocado en años serviría bien como hechizo. Tarareaba sin inmutarse ante el escándalo de grito y llantos. No podía escuchar nada de eso, lo oía lejano y hueco, como si proviniera de otro mundo. Se concentraba solamente en su canción-hechizo y un único pensamiento como mantra.

Todoestábientodoestábientodoestábientodoestábien.

-Perdón...perdón...perdón...perdón...

Tomaba el té con tranquilidad sentado a la mesa. La habitación era elegante y victoriana, con papel tapiz en tono rosado pálido adornado con dibujos de rosas en las paredes. La mesa era larga, de madera tallada y con un mantel del mismo tono que el papel tapiz. Un candelero con tres velas se hallaba encima, justo al lado de una canasta con frutas.

Afuera hacia un día precioso. Soleado.

-Perdón...perdón...perdón...perdón..

Arthur tenia un plato vació frente a él, en donde hace unos minutos reposaba una pieza de pechuga de pollo condimentada. Continuaba bebiendo impasible de su taza blanca, a juego con los demás cubiertos. La taza también tenia pequeños dibujos de flores.

Arthur odiaba las flores.

Especialmente las rosas.

-Perdón...perdón...perdón...

Su jodido té estaba frio. Le repugnaba tener que tomárselo de esa manera.

Francia estaba sentado en el extremo contrario de la mesa, con su mano derecha -la única que tenia ya- sosteniendo con firmeza un tenedor. Su cara quedaba oculta entre su maraña de cabello, mirando hacia abajo pero sin ver nada realmente. Se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, repitiendo histérico sus disculpas a Arthur por haber intentado escapar . Llevaba así ya tres días. Arthur estaba feliz de que todo estuviera yendo tan bien.

Afuera hacia un día precioso.

Sujetó la frágil taza con fuerza entre su mano y la estrelló en la mesa con violencia, levantadose en el acto. Uno de los trozos se le había enterrado en la palma, haciéndole daño. Él no lo notó.

-¡Cállate!

Francia no lo oyó.

Francia aún tenia comida en el plato. Esa comida llevaba allí tres días y olía mal.

Arthur caminó hacia él. Fue entonces cuando Francia se dio cuenta de su presencia, mirándolo con apagados y desenfocados ojos azules que no mostraban otra cosa mas que puro pánico. De haber podido, de seguro se habría levantado también y dado un paso hacia atrás, pero ya no podía...

Donde antes habían estado huesudas piernas y un brazo solo quedaban muñones enredados en vendas manchadas de rojo. Era como arrancarle las alas a una mariposa.

Ahora Francia dependía de él para siempre.

-Perdóname...-le dijo. Ahora era todo lo que le decía y estaba bien. Al fin había aprendido que su comportamiento no había sido correcto. Seguro que ya no volvería a tratar de huir de nuevo.

Tomó a Francia de la barbilla, dándose cuenta que su mano le sangraba. Soltó una corta risa ahogada.

-Estoy goteando sangre, _honey.-_ dijo Arthur, como si fuera algo de verdad gracioso. Francia sonrió con él.

Ya no había mas que hacer. Ellos dos tendrían una vida feliz, de eso estaba seguro.

Entonces ¿Por qué ambos estaban llorando mientras reían?

Porque no era suficiente.

Francia le había suplicado que no lo matara, pero...pero...

Probablemente prefiriria estar muerto ahora.


End file.
